comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Spongy
|enemies = Pin, Flower, Fries (possibly), Coiny, Pencil, Needle (possibly, episode 5d), Match, Evil Leafy, Eraser, Lightning (possibly, BFB 1) |color = Vivid gold (sponge, holes, and shading), Strong amber (outline) |kills = 22+ |deaths = 26+ |voice = Cary Huang (Occasionally Michael Huang) |first_appearance = Match vs. Polandball |latest_appearance = Yoyleland (flashback only) |origin = Battle for Dream Island |likes = Unknown |dislikes = Unknown |status = Dead}} Spongy is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island, as well as Battle for Dream Island Again and was an (albeit absent) contestant in IDFB and a character in EBCGD. He was eliminated in BFDI Episode 3 with 4 votes, after being in the bottom 2 with Woody. After successfully beating the other eliminated contestants in a bread loaf contest in episode 14 at the last second, with 38 loaves of bread, 7 more than Flower (who was second place), he returned to the game. In episode 22, he crushed the Announcer, so Firey and Flower made replacement boxes which were the Firey Speaker Box and the Flower Speaker Box to replace him. Spongy was eliminated once again in Episode 23. Spongy is one of the 22 objects to join Battle for Dream Island Again, as he placed 7th place in the voting overall being beaten by Rocky, Nickel, Firey, Teardrop, Bomby, and Needle. Personality Even though having a kind and sensitive personality to others, he was known for being one of the least loved contestants just because he smells bad and is fat. He was considered a hindrance to the Squishy Cherries overall (as seen in him being thrown off the boat in Take the Plunge: Part 2 for weighing too much). He has also demonstrated to be easy to persuade in Get in the Van, where Yellow Face offers him to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, and he accepts immediately without being forced. He also barely talks, with only about 19 quotes. His voice is very deep and also muffled due to his fat. Coverage Season 1 In Match vs. Polandball, Germanyball teamed up with him. However, later, he was accidentally sucked into Germanyball’s black hole. He was never seen again. In The End? or The Sun’s Secret or Yoyleland, he made an Apperance in a flashback when he was accidentally sucked into Germanyball’s black hole. Deaths #Match vs. Polandball: Gets accidentally sucked into Germanyball’s black hole. Kills Total kills: 0 Trivia *Spongy was the 4th character created as seen in carykh's "First BFDI Drawing EVER!" video. *Spongy's name is often misspelled "Spongey" by the fans. *Spongy was the first armless character created. *Spongy is the highest placed BFDI contestant voiced by Cary Huang. *Spongy disappeared in the middle of the finale of BFDI. It is unknown where he went. *Spongy seems to have developed a close friendship with Rocky. Coincidentally, both are classified as the 'gross' competitors. *He is the only armless contestant on the original Squishy Cherries. *A running gag on the show is how Spongy's weight and size makes him less capable of performing tasks. *Another running gag is that when others feel the need, they injure or penalize Spongy to help them (Such as when Pin threw him off their boat, when Leafy, Firey, Bubble and Ice Cube shoved him into a spaceship engine, and when the W.O.A.H. Bunch pushed Spongy in the spikes.). *Spongy is the biggest and widest contestant. *Variations of Spongy as recommended characters are Blue Spongy (Episode 16), Baby Spongy and Rainbow Spongy (Episode 17), Evil Spongy (Episodes 20, 21 and 23), Plasma Spongy and Skinny Spongy (Episode 21), Pink Spongy, Robot Spongy, and Metal Spongy (all in episode 22), Giant Cyan Spongy and Spongy Speaker Box Thingy (Episode 23), Skinny Spongy and Weird Spongy (episode 24). *Spongy's favorite screen is the Tiny Loser Chamber, as seen in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Spongy was the 2nd, and the 2nd-to-last contestant to be eliminated in BFDI before the finale. *Spongy came 7th place out of the original contestants in Season 2 voting. *Spongy seems to have more speaking roles in BFDIA. *When Spongy is telling Coiny about the canyon in No More Snow!, he appears to have a slight Russian accent. *Spongy is the only yellow contestant in BFDI. But in BFDIA, Yellow Face is also yellow. **'Fun fact:' Both of them are armless. *Spongy had a whole line of assets made, mostly used by him, which are puffier. *'Mistake:' Sometimes, Spongy's legs are missing. *Spongy is the highest ranking armless contestant in BFDI. *In Get Digging, Match stated that she had to deal with Spongy for "like, 17 million years". If this is true, Spongy and Match might be 17 million years old. This may be true, considering that Golfball's book was 1,000,000,000 years old, meaning she lived that long, and this may be false, due to Match possibly exaggerating. *If BFDIA 6 marks the end of team switchings, considering the promises done by Team No-Name and FreeSmart being an alliance therefore unlikely switching, Spongy is the last contestant to move to W.O.A.H. Bunch. *It seems that the person who hates Spongy the most is Match, having said more bad things about him than anyone else. * Spongy is the first and last armless contestant to be eliminated. * Spongy is the only contestant to never have any interaction in Last BFDI. * Spongy is the only male armless contestant to not be in Another Name. * Spongy is the only rejoining character to have joined due to a contest, not popularity. * Spongy is the only rejoining character to have not been up for elimination immediately after rejoining. * He's one of the two contestants that have appeared in the intro of IDFB that didn't appear in Welcome Back. The other is Flower. ** Coincidentally, they were also the first two and the last two contestants to be eliminated in Battle for Dream Island. * Spongy has dark yellow blood, as shown in No More Snow!. * Spongy is the only original character on Team Ice Cube! in BFB. Quotes *"Surry." *"Uh oh!" *"Hellllo!" *"Hi!" *"Wha-?!" *"Yay!" *"Wut about meh?" *"But oi died! Oin it wos poinful!" *"Yay! Weh dehd eht!" *"Wut do weh get?" *"Hahahaha, okay." *"But, Coiny….. *"Coiny! The canyon!" *"Goodbuy!" *"No weh!" *"Wut's it say?" *"Meh!" *"I was kidding…." *"Leafy!" *"uh---uh---uh..." *"No, i just" *"Okay, but no burning me." Gallery Spongynew.png|Spongy SPONGY2.png Spongy's Promo Pic.png|Spongy's promo pic Spongy_3.png Spongy_2.png Spongy_Icon.png|Spongy's Idle Spongy 5.png zxxzczx.PNG|Spongy's reaction to getting a house as a prize. SpongySmiles.jpg|Happy Spongy WUT ABOUT MEH!.jpg|"Wut about meh?" Vomitaco.jpg|Spongy And TB's Tacos. Blue Spongy.png|Spongy turns blue for a bit when saying "APRIL FOOLS!" image.spongyfaik.jpg|Spongy completely fails at the long jump. Image.metal6.jpg Image.bubbleread.jpg|Spongy behind the letter. Image.message.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.yeahlets.jpg|"Yeah, let's do that." Message.Spongy.PNG|The message goes behind Spongy's face. spongy-iphone-4-4s-case_design.png|Spongy Phone Case Needle again .jpg Needle on fire.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.49.37 PM.png|Spongy...farts? Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.48.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 10.13.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.41.54 AM.png|Spongy in the final three in Are You Smarter Than A Snowball? Spongeycrushed.jpg|Super Flexy Spongy Screen Shot 2013-10-14 at 7.30.54 PM.png|An early basis of what will become Spongy in the game "Tidepool". Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Spongy in BFDI's third anniversary. Plasma spongy.png|Plasma Spongy 0f7fd48752865cc592ea2a096e94cf31.jpg|Spongy ???.jpg Tie.jpg Screenshot 2014-08-25 19.15.06.png Capture133.PNG 640px-BFDI25.jpg Capture119.PNG Capture117.PNG Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-36.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-26-14.png ESpongy.jpg|Evil Spongy Metal spongy body2.png Metal spongy body.png|Metal Spongy EvilSpongyIdle.png|Evil Spongy Idle Ture.PNG|Spongy squashing the Announcer. Woah.PNG|Spongy's platform explodes. 6,400th picture!?.PNG|What just happened? Impaledspongy.jpg|Spongy dying in No More Snow! Image-1.jpg|Spongy carries a money bag offscreen. Screenshot 2015-03-14-21-19-33.png Spongy_Crying.jpg 2e24dddd-f3d5-4086-8538-99f80958fbee.png|Spongy putting 13 loaves of bread into his basket, causing him to rejoin. Spongy got Electrocuted.jpg|Spongy killed the Announcer Spongy (SuperCDLand).png Naamloos 2.png bfdiajr spongy.png|spongy weird EyebrowsSpongy.png Screenshot_20170811-080440.jpg|Beta Spongy in the first BFDI drawing Spongy Blinked.jpg|Spongy Blinked Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-53-30.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-48.png Well Loose a Whole Bunch.PNG blue spongey.png|Spongy in the color blue in Bowling, Now With Explosions!. Contestants being revived in space.png|Contestants being revived in space. Spongy stabbed.png|Spongy stabbed. Ice Cube beside Announcer.png|Ice Cube beside Announcer with Spongy in the background. lighting eletricutes spongy.JPG|BFB 1 lightning eletricutes spongy Gross duo.png|Spongy and Barf Bag Capture104.png See also Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Armless Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Spongy Category:Contestants Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Limbless Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Yellow